Aisu Aoikawa
Aisu Aoikawa is a 15-year-old Mew Mew and also a mermaid. Her name means blue river ice. She goes to Ichigo's school, is best friends with Razuberi Murasazumi and has a crush on Nekutarin Akayama, but doesn't know he also is Mew Nectarine. She is the fourth Mew Mew of the Ribbon Mew Mews. Appearance Aisu's hair reaches above her waist and is open with a section pulled up. She has honey blonde hair and blue-greenish eyes. Her outfits wary. As Mew Ice, she has a side ponytail and a streak on the other side. Her hair reaches to her knee. While her hair colour stays the same, her eyes change to cyan. She uses cyan and a darker shade of it for her outfit colours. Backstory Aisu grew up in a cove near a beach with her mother. She was told to stay hidden and never swim above the water. Most of the time, she followed these words, but one day she broke the rule. She found it really interesting and continued doing it. While above the water at a beach, she was noticed by a girl, Razuberi Murasazumi to be exact, and the two became friends and went to a zoo. Aisu managed to keep her secret hidden from Razuberi. While at the zoo, a few animals broke free and the two of them encountered an African Wild Donkey and an African Lion (This is the part where their DNA is fused). Razuberi had to leave for her flight, and they parted. But as she soon found out, Razuberi enrolled in her class as an exchange student. Soon after, she became a Mew Mew. Personality Aisu is very curious about everything she doesn't know (which is a lot), which might make her look dumb, but she actually isn't. She enjoys trying new things and makes friends easily because of this. She likes talking to people, and although she seems to be an open person, she doesn't like to talk about herself and her origin. Knowing what it is like to keep secrets, she will keep secrets others entrust to her. Mew Ice Mew Ice is Aisu's Mew form, her powers are based around water and ice and she is infused with African Lion DNA. When she needs to, she can create her weapon, the Ice Lance, out of ice. It will freeze anything that comes in contact with it and it can also be changed to serve another purpose, also it can melt into water Mew Ice can control. She can also use it in her normal state. Transformation Aisu holds her Mew Pendant in front of her, them shouts "Mew Mew Ice! Metamorphose!". Then water erupts out of the pendant, and covers Aisu while she takes control of a small part of it with her hand. She then swipes across her body, making her top and shorts appear. Then she jumps and as soon as she touches the ground, her boots appear. She claps, making her gloves appear. Then her garter and choker appear before dropping water over herself, which changes her hair, then her ears and tail appear. The pendant attaches itself to the choker, she then strikes a pose. African Lion.jpg|This is what an African Lion looks like (you probably know what it looks like anyways). Aisu_and_Nekutarin.png Category:Mew Mews Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Blue Mews Category:Ribbon Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Fynxfan Category:Weapon Users: Water